The present invention relates to a reference voltage circuit for generating a reference voltage.
A circuit is conventionally proposed as a reference voltage circuit built into an integrated circuit to produce a reference voltage V.sub.ref by dividing a power supply voltage V.sub.cc by a resistor.
In the conventional reference voltage circuit, however, the reference voltage V.sub.ref varies due to fluctuations in the power supply voltage V.sub.cc. As a result, the stable reference voltage V.sub.ref cannot be generated over a wide range of power supply voltages.